


담다디 (Dam Da Di)

by daisy_illusive



Series: ~Gol-Cha Stories~ [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YoungTaek lleva buscando a su media naranja desde que se enteró que eso existía… y cuando ve a SeungMin se da cuenta de que el chico debe serlo.





	담다디 (Dam Da Di)

**Author's Note:**

> Para la última de las historias no sabía realmente qué hacer, pero cuando me vino la inspiración, me sentí totalmente realizada (?) Espero que os guste y que os hayan gustado los demás.

            Hacía un par de años que YoungTaek había escuchado por primera vez aquello de la “media naranja” y había entendido su significado por fin. Había sido durante una de las clases de literatura mientras comentaban una poesía en la que había dos enamorados destinados y uno de sus compañeros había hecho aquella similitud y, desde ese momento, YoungTaek había decidido que él también tenía que encontrar a su media naranja —y que a ser posible, fuera más pronto que tarde para poder disfrutar durante más años su compañía—.

 

            Lo que YoungTaek no sabía era que, eso de las personas predestinadas a estar juntas no eran más que leyendas, historias de amor que quedaban preciosas y que dejaban un sentimiento cálido y esperanzador en el corazón de quienes las leían. Pero como no lo sabía, el chico había dedicado todos sus esfuerzos a encontrar a su persona predestinada entre los alumnos de su instituto y los de los colindantes. A pesar del poco éxito que había tenido durante dos años, el chico era perseverante y no se rendiría por nada del mundo, así que, siguió buscándola durante todo ese tiempo hasta que, un día, se encontró con su media naranja.

 

            En un instituto cercano al suyo, mientras esperaba en la puerta a que todos los alumnos comenzaran a salir, lo vio.

 

            Era un chico muy bajito, que casi se perdía entre la multitud, con una mochila que parecía mucho más grande que todo su cuerpo y el uniforme descolocado porque estaba claro que no había de su tamaño y le estaba un poco grande. No destacaba especialmente, no era ni muy guapo ni muy feo, no era nada ni nadie especial… pero el corazón de YoungTaek comenzó a latir rápidamente en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en él, como si estuviera tocando un redoble de campanas, casi no dejándolo escuchar nada a su alrededor, solo pudiendo enfocarse en el otro chico. Él era su amor predestinado, su media naranja, la persona con la que YoungTaek quería pasar toda su vida, él era la persona perfecta. No lo conocía de nada, pero YoungTaek estaba seguro al cien por cien de aquello.

 

            Ahora que ya había encontrado a su media naranja, la meta del chico cambió de forma drástica, porque ahora ya no estaba preocupado por no encontrar a la persona con la que compartiría su vida. Ahora lo único que debía hacer era encontrar la manera de comenzar a ser amigo de aquel chico para así irse acercando poco a poco y ganar su corazón de la misma forma que él se había ganado el suyo sin ningún esfuerzo. Y, tal y como había hecho anteriormente, YoungTaek no desesperó y utilizó todo su ingenio para hallar la manera sin pensar por un momento en rendirse.

 

            YoungTaek se pasó las semanas apareciendo frente a la puerta del instituto del muchacho solo para verlo, solo para sentir aquella emoción en su corazón, ese calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que lo hacía temblar. Adoraba también la forma en la que sus ojos parecían enfocarse y ver mucho mejor de lo que lo hacía normalmente cuando aparecía el otro muchacho frente a sus ojos, solo viéndolo a él y no percibiendo absolutamente nada más.

 

            Y pasaron semanas y meses hasta que YoungTaek consiguió acercarse al amor de su vida, llamado por otros SeungMin, pero lo hizo… y ambos se hicieron amigos casi sin intentarlo, porque se complementaban de una forma que parecía totalmente imposible y ambos estaban encantados de pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenían como estudiantes de instituto que eran juntos. Eran tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes y SeungMin hacía que el corazón de YoungTaek no parara de latir rápidamente ni un solo segundo, a veces ensordeciéndolo, porque le gustaba demasiado. Cada gesto, cada palabra, cada acción… todo era perfecto en el chico y todo le gustaba a YoungTaek.

 

            Con el paso del tiempo, YoungTaek comenzó a dejar entrever sus sentimientos por SeungMin. Al principio no fueron más que algunos cumplidos, algunas palabras bonitas, alabanzas a su persona, algo que hacía que las orejas del otro se tiñeran de un color rojo brillante por la vergüenza que le producía escuchar todo aquello; pero poco a poco comenzó a cambiar su táctica, viendo que ésta no producía el efecto deseado y tocar a SeungMin, abrazarlo, dejar que el chico se apoyara en él si estaba cansado y, sobre todo, dejar que éste sintiera sentir su alocado corazón cuando estaba con él de diversas maneras.

 

            Pero parecía que, aunque había hecho todo eso, el chico no se daba cuenta de lo que YoungTaek sentía por él, haciendo que algo se removiera en su interior. ¿Por qué SeungMin no se daba cuenta? ¿O por qué SeungMin hacía como que no se daba cuenta de aquello? A veces, eso lo desesperaba a pesar de que el chico nunca antes se había sentido de esa forma, nunca había estado frustrado por algo, siempre encontraba la manera de hacer lo que se proponía; pero como era algo que no dependía de él, sino de SeungMin, no podía hacer nada más que tratar de ser un poco más obvio cada día y esperar a que el otro decidiera hacer el movimiento final.

 

            Y YoungTaek esperó, esperó hasta que SeungMin tuvo la confianza suficiente para hacer el movimiento que tanto había esperado y, en ese momento, con su corazón latiendo rápidamente y resonando en sus oídos, YoungTaek se sintió el chico más feliz del mundo porque, por fin, conseguir a su media naranja se había hecho realidad. A partir de aquel momento, ya no se separaría nunca de SeungMin, nunca dejaría de estar a su lado, porque eso era lo que significaba ser amantes predestinados.

**Author's Note:**

> Y se acabó. Cada historia ha sido diferente y ha tratado de una forma diferente el amor de instituto y también he tratado que todas ellas difirieran en la forma de escritura para que se hiciera mucho más ameno de leer. Espero que os haya gustado y, sin duda, volveré a escribir de Gol-Cha, porque me encantan demasiado.


End file.
